


Waves Crashing Against the Shore

by orphan_account



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Community: disney_kink, F/F, Femslash, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Older!Ariel, POV Female Character, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ariel comes to visit Ursula, she takes every chance that she has to guarantee that she can make both herself and the princess happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves Crashing Against the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Ariel is 22 in this fic.
> 
> A fill for this Disney Kink prompt where Ursula seduces Ariel when she comes to to Ursula for help:  
> http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=6401324#t6401324

Had it been any other time, Ursula would have been surprised to see the little mermaid at her make shift home. For a moment, she was silent, watching the mermaid through narrowed eyes. She was older than the last time that she had seen the mermaid, all those years ago when she had seen only glimpses of her red hair. Back then, her father had been so happy, inviting the entire kingdom into his palace. Considering just about the entire ocean was there, it had been rather easy to sneak inside, even if King Triton hated her.

She looked even better than what Ursula had seen earlier; no magical spell or object could compare to seeing the princess in the flesh.

"Hello," Ursula said. She reached one hand out, and with the other grabbed a small fish. Before the mermaid had come, she had sat down to have a little snack. "I welcome you here, princess."

The mermaid looked away from her, to the items on the shelf. Her eyes widened, and with shaking hands she reached towards the items. "Am I allowed to touch them?"

"Of course, dear." Ursula grinned. "This is a witch's house after all." She bit the fish in half, swallowing the front. Everything went down - the skin, bones, and blood. "I can only assume that you came here for a little magic."

Ariel looked away from some of the items and nodded. "I was hoping for your help. If you will help, of course." She looked down to her green tail. "I mean, if you don't want to you don't have-"

"Now, shush," Ursula said, swimming forward. She met Ariel straight in the eyes. "I am always willing to help someone in need like you. The only question is, may I?"

Ariel swam forward. "Of course."

Propelling a tentacle forward, she wrapped it around the mermaid's thin waist and pulled her even closer. "I would love to help." She leaned in closer, until her face was only inches away from Ariel's own. "Now tell me, what do you need?"

Ariel bit her lip. "This is going to sound strange."

Ursula chuckled, loosening her hold on the other woman. "Oh, believe me, I have heard far stranger over the years. You wouldn't believe what kind of spells I've made in the past."

"What kind?" Ariel's eyes widened, and a small grin formed on her face. She reached forward, putting her hands on Ursula's shoulders.

"Oh," Ursula responded. A wave of heat ran through her shoulders and up her neck. "All of them had wishes. They gave me money or food, even servitude if needed, for what they wanted. I'm sure that you've heard rumors."

"Like Aquine?"

An image of a woman flashed through Ursula's mind, a pale mermaid with dark blond hair. "Why, I haven't heard that name in years."

"So you really did give her that magic necklace?"

Ursula nodded. "Oh yes, I remember her now. I made sure that she changed a few minds about me."

"And Carpic, who needed to gain some muscle? Aris, who wanted to be able to swim faster? Oh, and what about Persephone, who wanted to save her friend who had gotten caught in a net?" Ariel chattered on, bringing up name after name. Some took longer for Ursula to remember than others. All of them had been useful, paying the sea witch in her own ways. Despite King Triton's best wishes, his very people looked to the sea witch for help; after all, they had proof of just what Ursula could do.

Even his own daughter needs me, Ursula thought. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Was there any better way to punish the king for forcing Ursula out of his kingdom than to take someone he loved so dearly?

Ursula put a hand on Ariel's neck. "Little mermaid, what do you want?" She turned her head and leaned closer to Ariel's ear. "What do those past merfolk mean to me? The only mermaid in front of me now is you." She absently ran a lock of red hair through her finger.

"I want to be human." Her voice was clear, the line almost sounding as if it had been practiced. Her earlier shyness had vanished. She leaned in closer to Ursula, her blue eyes narrowing. "That is all that I came to ask of you."

Ursula's tentacle tightened around her once more. Using another, she propped Ariel's chin up. "Become a human? Now that's something that I've never heard before."

"Ursula, that's what I want?"

Ursula kept her tentacle on her chin, but put a hand on the back of her neck. Her fingers ran up it, passing through silky red hair. Goosebumps ran up Ariel's skin, and Ursula's grin widened.

"Can you?" Ariel's demeanor weakened just the slightest, worry passing through her eyes.

Ursula chuckled. "Oh darling, I can do much worse." She frowned. "But why would you want to be human?"

Ariel stiffened beneath her, and she looked away. "I just do."

"You just do? That doesn't seem like much of a reason." She fully released her hold on Ariel and turned away from her. Her eels had long since swam off at Ursula's request, leaving the two alone.

"I want to explore the human world." Ariel swam up to her, putting her hands on Ursula's shoulders once more. Her grip was tighter this time. "I need to be human."

From the corner of her eye, Ursula watched Ariel's head turn. She scanned the walls. "A lot of these things don't look like they're from the sea." She pointed, and Ursula turned her head. "Like that thing. It's a really sharp dinglehopper."

Ursula raised an eyebrow. "You mean that fork?"

"Fork?" Her voice lowered.

"Tell me," Ursula said, turning to her and putting a hand on the small of her back, "what these other things are."

Ariel spoke on, chattering about items that Ursula had never heard of before. After a rather long speech of what Ursula knew a pot was not used for, she spoke up once more.

She whispered into the mermaid's ear once more. "Ariel, darling, whoever told you was wrong."

Ariel stiffened, and Ursula pulled her closer (this time with her arm).

Ursula began to point to the objects and explaining what their use was. Ariel listened closely, even wrapping her own arms around Ursula's waist to get closer to her.

"Humans can make rather useful objects, despite what your father might say."

Ariel nodded, her eyes widening. "Yes, they can!" Without warning, she pulled the sea witch into a hug. "I knew you would understand."

Ursula had to force back a chuckle. Oh, if only Triton could see his precious daughter now.

"I could bring things back to you!" Ariel grinned, leaning in closer to Ursula. Their noses touched for a moment; though Ariel's face reddened, she did not pull away. "Surely you need more human items. I would be happy to get them for you. It would be my way of payment."

Ursula nodded. Her free hand entered Ariel's hair once more. "You would do that for me?"

Even she hadn't thought of that, but it was useful. Her tentacles slipped around the girl's waist once more.

Ariel nodded. "Oh yes!"

Ursula leaned in closer to her lips, but stopped before they could touch. "You do know what that would make you do, though?"

"What?"

Ursula had seen the statue; it was ridiculous in every way, one of the few things humans needed to stop making.

"It means that you would have to constantly return to the sea."

"To you." Ariel said. A shiver ran up her spine. "I could do that."

"Really?" Ursula raised an eyebrow.

"Truly." Ariel responded. She leaned in closer, kissing her on the cheek. "It would only be fair."

Well, at least she knew about proper payment.

"You could do bett-" Ursula never got to finish her sentence, as Ariel met their lips together. It took her by surprise for a moment; Ursula had thought that she would have to do that herself.

Ariel ran her own fingers over Ursula's back, imitating what the sea witch had done earlier. She truly was a headstrong girl. Ursula was the one who deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.

When it broke, Ariel looked away from her. "Was that fine?"

Ursula nodded. "Of course, darling." She smiled. "Whatever you feel like doing, do so." She ran her hand down Ariel's back, feeling soft, smooth skin.

Ariel nodded. She moved her neck back, and Ursula pressed small kisses into her soft skin. Ariel's hands found their way into Ursula's hair.

For a moment, Ursula stiffened, her lips only inches away from the mermaid's skin. Still, she could not bring herself to bring her lips any closer. "You could never be human, not really, and you couldn't just return to your old life. Ariel, darling, you would be in between the land and the sea."

Ariel nodded. "I understand."

Ursula chuckled. "I see now. You want to have your cake and eat it too."

"Huh? Cake?"

"Never mind, darling." Ursula returned to kissing her once more. Ariel relaxed under Ursula's hold. "It's just a human expression, nothing more. So, is it a deal?"

Ariel nodded. "I promise to keep my end of the bargain."

"Good," Ursula responded. She continued to move down her neck. In one moment, Ariel had legs, and the next her tail returned. Bubbles flew from her mouth. She leaned even closer to Ursula, relaxing in her arms.

"I could teach you magic." Goosebumps rose up Ariel's skin, and still Ursula leaned even closer to her. "I could let you harness your powers, make sure that no one ever could hurt you again. Not a human, not your father, not any another mermaid."

"Really?"

"Of course, darling. I have the power to make you happy." She returned the girl's tail once more; right then, she had no need for her legs. Ursula wrapped her tentacles around her green tail. Ariel leaned her head against Ursula's chest, her eyes softening and a small smile forming on her lips. With her only free arm left,  Ariel ran a soft finger over Ursula's skin. Every other part of her was completely still.

Ursula's whispers turned into honey coated words, softly spoken promises that surely the prince could never grant the woman. The longer that Ariel stared at her and ran a finger along the sea witch's skin, the more sure to Ursula that she was forgetting that prince. How could she think of him when there was someone so much better right in front of her very eyes?

Ursula closed her eyes and forgot Triton. Already, his daughter was lost to him. Ursula could give her everything that she wanted, even two worlds. She had every intention of keeping her end of the bargain.

The shells holding back Ariel's breasts fell to the floor. Ariel did not even notice.

Soft moans left her lips as Ursula's tentacle slid between the space between her breasts. Her legs formed once more, and Ursula entered the hole below her backside and behind her legs. Ariel leaned in closer to her. With the way that Ursula had entered her, she was propped as if she were sitting up.

"Do I need to slow down?" Ursula asked, eyes widening. "Ariel, do you need me to stop?"

She shook her head.

Still, Ursula slowed and mentally promised to go in slower next time.

"I didn't know that humans could do this."

"Oh, they can do even more, Ariel, darling. Soon enough you'll be in their world."

She smiled once more; already, Ursula had guaranteed that Ariel would again return to the sea.


End file.
